Wildest Dreams
by Kaye - K
Summary: Makoto starts a new life style her friends are worried about. It could be dangerous, or it could lead to something else.


"You're going crazy if you think I'm ever seeing you again!" Makoto screamed as she shut the door on her drunken date. She was angry, yes, but she smiled as she leaned against the door and laughed. "Dang! That was fun!"

  She'd been going on for weeks like this now. Dating, that is. Her life had been getting boring and after her long term relationship, that she had invested so much time into, had ended, she began to look for acceptance in the worst places. Meeting guys in bars she had been going to had almost become a new hobby. Though she didn't appreciate them, and found the majority of them slobs, it was something she found exciting. Truly, she did not see herself as lost. Her friends though thought otherwise and began to worry about her. That was the farthest thing from her mind though. 

"I really have to do this more often that three times a week." She thought to herself as she got ready for bed. "My life really has gotten a bit dull, and I'm sick of sulking." She left her hair down and went to the fridge in her pajamas and grabbed a small box of ice cream out and got s spoon. She rushed over to her couch turned on the TV and sat down to watch and old romance movie. 

  It was about one o'clock in the morning when her movie was just ending and her ice cream long gone when the phone rang. Her eyes still glued to the television she reached for the phone to pick it up. 

"Hello?" She answered, not looking away from the screen. 

"Mako, hey it's Minako." The phone replied.

Makoto sounding wide awake said, "Mina! It's almost one in the morning what on earth are you calling me for?!" 

"I figured you'd be awake, or out somewhere" 

"You're not checking up on me are you?" Makoto became a but irritated her friends seemed to be racking her every mood since her new dating habits took form. 

"No, I just wanted to see if you're okay, I worry about you Makoto."

"There's no need to worry, I'm fine, I can take care of my self Mina, don't worry."

"You have got to stop seeing all these guys Lita. It's not good for you. And it's no way to get over…" Makoto didn't let her finish.

"Don't preach to me Minako, I don't need your advice. Goodnight!"

And she hung up rather disgruntled. The phone immediately began to ring again. After hanging it up numerous times she decided it was getting old and got up and put on her jacket. Deciding to go for a drive, she walked out of the apartment and down to her car. When she got there she stopped for a moment. It was early in the morning and she air was damp and all the street light on. There was a haze and chill in the air that Makoto loved. She decided to go for a walk instead.

 About an hour had passed as she was walking through the streets of Tokyo when she began to getting tired. She stopped into a diner, and was glad to be in doors since it had gotten colder outside. She sat down on a stool at the counter and ordered some coffee. She has been sitting and waiting for a bit when a cold breeze was let in as a truck driver entered the diner and took a seat at the counter. He asked for a few cups of coffee. 

"Late night?" Makoto asked him and she took a sip of her coffee.

  He looked over at her a bit surprise at the comment.

"Very late?" He answered with a run down tone. "And it's not over yet."

"No?" She asked.

"Nope, gotta make a delivery in Nagano."

"Where did you come from?" 

"Yokohama."

"Hope you make it." She said comfortingly.

"Thanks." He replied as his three cups of coffee were set in front of him.

  Makoto, taking a familiar interest in him, put out her hand.

"Makoto." She said offering her name as a greeting.

"Shu." He replied shaking on it. "May I ask why you're out so late Miss?"

"Well, no reason really. Just enjoy the night I guess." She said with a sky look on her face.

"I'd be sleeping if I were you, heck if I could sleep right now I would. All I got keeping me awake is this coffee."

  Makoto gave a small laugh and replied, "Don't feel like sleeping much these days."

"Out all night normally?"

"Lately yes. You are aren't you?"

"Not until recently actually, I had to take this job when I moved into my own place recently."

  Makoto was a little surprised he looked old enough to have lived on his own for a few years.

"Just now leaving the nest?" She asked.

"Oh, no, I used to share a house with some friends."

"Hm." Lita smiled.

  It was getting on in hours when the two noticed what time it was.

"Crap!" Shu exclaimed. "It's almost four in the morning. I'm sorry…" He paused in trying to remember her name. 

"Makoto, Kino Makoto." She didn't see any threat in giving out her full name, though she was sure her friends would have scorned it.

"Well, Makoto." He answered, shaking her hand once again. "It was nice talking with you. Maybe we'll meet again in the future."

"Sure, Shu, look me up sometime, give me a call."

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye!." And she waved as he left. She watched the truck pull away she stepped out side. 

  Her tiredness had finally caught up to her and she began to walk home. When she reached her door she leaned her shoulder into it and staggered in. Stumbling onto her couch she had one last thought about the friendly truck driver, grinned, a drifted off to sleep.

There's the first chapter. Let me know your feedback and try to guess what it's crossed with.


End file.
